Baka Cupcake Test Revolution
by SakuraHimeblood
Summary: Two new students to class F turn the school upside down. This is a comedy, I do not own Baka and test. Myself and my co author own the characters Cedric and Misheru. (we have used these characters in the other stories that we have written together. they haven't complained yet.) Anyway hope you enjoy this fan fiction. If you have any ideas or things you want to see post a comment!


I do not own Baka and Test, I only own my original Character Misheru author Whyndam owns original character Cedric. We have used these characters in several other fanfictions that we have written together. We do not own Baka and test characters or story.

Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Baka Cupcake Remix

chapter 1

Kubo was sitting in his class A desk taking notes during his biology class when the professors computer lit up. The professor looked up, "Kubo your wanted in the office don't dally just take your stuff with you when you go" With that the professor continued his lecture. Kubo collected his class materials and personal belongs, but before he left he asked Shouko to please let him copy her notes when he returned.

Kubo went to the principals office and saw his father. Dad? What are you doing here?' His father grimly smiled, "Ill tell you in the car."

"WHAT! What do you mean?!" Kubo shouted in the car. "Well I figured that since your mom and I divorced you might take it as a shock to hear that she passed away, Thats why I pulled you out of school. Now Im leaving you with your Step Mother while I go to the US and pick up the girls." "Why do you have to go to the US? We always go together you me and Mom, and when we go see my sisters and their Mom we always have a fun time…" Kubo's father sighed, "Look Kubo you cant miss school while I go get the girls, I don't know how long it will take." "You could still take Mom and i with you" "I cant, you have tests coming up soon and she said that she would stay here with you so that you wouldn't be alone. Now Im going to drop you off at home so that you can cool off and help you mother get stuff ready for when the girls get here you should know what all you kids like now a days, your triplets after all. And I need you to take care of your mom, she's taking this harder than I am." "Kubo looked at his father as they turned into their driveway. "What do you mean?" "Well After she and I got married she became close friends with your birth mother. Now go on in, Ill call you when I arrive in the US and let the two of you know whats what."

School a couple days later. Shouko walked over to Kubo's desk and placed the pile of notes in front of him. "Here are the notes." Kubo didn't lift his head from his desk "Kubo, is something wrong?" "yes something is terribly wrong Shouko." Shouko pulled up a seat "Care to talk about it?" "Not really." "Tell me." Kubo sighed "Fine, I just found out that my Birth mother died a couple days ago, I didn't really know her as she and Dad divorced before i turned three, but we still visited her and my sisters every summer so I know them pretty well, Its just…I don't know how Im supposed to feel about this." "Wait, you have a sister?" Yuko asked. "When did you get here Yuko?" "I just walked in, any way how old is she? You've never talked about her before!" "Well Yuko Were triplets." "Wait there are three of you? So what you have two sisters?" "Yes." "When are they coming? What are their names? Do you know what class they will be in?" "Yuko your asking two many questions for Kubo to answer." "Thank you Shouko, any way, Misheru and Cedric are still in the US and dad has to tie up all the lose ends over there before he can bring them here." "Wait Cedric? I thought you said that you had two sisters." "Funny story our parents named us in the womb and Misheru was the smallest and I was the biggest and they thought that Cedric was a boy. It was a real surprise when we were delivered but by then all the medical paper work and family knew our names so it was too late to bother changing our names and it really turned out for the best." Shouko nodded "Yes thats the only problem with naming kids still in the womb. So when do you expect them to be arriving here in Japan?" Kubo was in the process of separating the pile of notes that Shouko had given him "Soon hopefully a month at most according to my dad he had everything almost done over there."

in america

Mr. Toshimitsu was sitting in the attorneys office signing the last few pieces of paperwork in triplicate as his daughters sat in the uncomfortable chairs behind him listening to their mp3 players and reading. when his middle child Misheru appeared next to him and tapped his shoulder "So dad when are we going with you back to japan"misheru asked "soon my sweet" "how soon i want to see Kubo" she whined "hahaha after i finish this paper work ok" "sigh fine so when are we gong home" "after he finishes up the paper work Misheru sit down and let him finish so we wont miss our flight" Cedric said from her seat eyes never leaving her book. Mr Toshimitsu found it funny how serious Cedric was taking this as she was his youngest doughtier. All ready she was reading her textbooks in japanese but had packed her books written in english and had asked him to send them to japan ahead of them so that Kubo and Mrs. Toshimitsu could set up a book case. "but that takes forever" Misheru moaned as she sat back down."i still cant believe it mom is gone but at least dad is here to help us out but still i am kinda scared to leave i don't really know Japanese as well as Dad and Cedric do. And Cedric sent off all the books in English." "Cedric how can you read that at a time like this?" Cedric looked up from her Historical Japanese textbook. "Well I don't really have anything better to do and we have to catch up some how. Read up on science." Cedric reached into her book bag and handed Misheru a science textbook written in japanese. "You'll be surprised how much you know." Misheru sighed and took the book and started reading surprised that she remembered how to read japanese. :Somehow she thought This might turn out all right thank goodness mom had us learn japanese."

Friday night.

Kubo and his mom Mrs. Toshimitsu were waiting to pick up his dad and sisters after a full month and a half of waiting. Kubo was busy brushing up on english and remembering the time that he last saw his sisters 3 years ago they were all 13 then. Misheru had blue eyes and straight dark brown auburn hair and was a small delicate little thing who could always climb higher than he could up any tree. Cedric had curly dirty blond hair that turned blond in the summer and brown in the winter cause of the sun, she was of normal build but abnormally strong. He smiled at the time when they were all swimming Cedric may have been the fastest back then but Kubo was able to hold his breath the longest. Then he frowned as he remembered Cedric and Misheru pulling his swimsuit off in the pool. "Well Ive matured so they have most certainly matured as well." "Are you nerve Kubo?" His mother asked " NO…well maybe a little." "I thought so you were talking to yourself. Im thankful that your brother is at boarding school so that we can get them settled before introducing them to him and vice versa." Kubo laughed "Ya he drives everyone crazy." "Kubo don't say things like that! Im going to check the arrivals list they were supposed to be here several hours ago!" Kubo sighed the flight that his father and sisters were on had been delayed stateside due to engine trouble that was fixed. He looked down at his english book and started reading.

Misheru ran down the ramp leaving the plane "Land! Thank god I thought that flight was never going to end!" "Slow down Misheru wait for us well all get through customs together." Her father shouted Cedric nodded and continued to read from one of the many textbooks that she had brought with her. "Misheru if you go through customs without us the yakuza will capture you." Cedric said Misheru ran back and grabbed her fathers hand. "I don't wana be a yakuza." she cried " " Cedric apologize this instant thats a horrible thing to say to your sister." "Sorry dad, Sorry misheru." Cedric grumbled she had been unable to sleep during the flight and was a little grumpy.

Kubo and his mom stood at the end of the terminal so that they would see Misheru, Cedric and Mr. Toshimitsu as soon ad they arrived. They had been standing there since they saw that their flight had landed and that they should be arriving any minute. "ugh finally we are off the plane it felt like forever " cedric said Misheru yawned "Daddy do you see them?" Mr. Toshimitsu looked around and then gestured widely as he saw his wife and son "You will be home and in bed soon Misheru just a little further." Mrs. Toshimitsu ran up and embraced her husband Kubo yawned and waved. "How was the flight dear?" Mrs Toshimitsu asked. "Long, Poor misheru can barley keep her eyes open so lets grab our bags and go home." Mrs. Toshimitsu laughed "Kubo is the same. He just keeps yawning, Hey girls ready to go?" Cedric smiled "Yes!" So they all went to the luggage pick up and grabbed their bags there went many as they had sent the vast majority of their belongings earlier.

Home

Kubo was helping carry his sisters bags in no one had said much as it was well after midnight and everyone was exhausted. "I hope they like their room." Kubo thought to himself. Mr. Toshimitsu was yawning "Well thank goodness they don't have school tomorrow." Misheru staggered up the stairs and smiled at her brother giving him a hug when he reached the top of the stairs. "Thanks. Sorry i have so many bags." Kubo smiled "Its No problem I was personally expecting you and Cedric to have more." Kubo opened the door to Misheru and Cedrics room. "I hope you like it…Mom went a little overboard but we can change it if you want to." Misheru burst out laughing. The room was bright pink the bunk beds were covered in lace and frills. Te window had a black out blind that had lace curtains over it so that the blind could be drawn up and the lace curtain hanging down. Cedric was carrying her two bags up the stairs and Looked at Kubo. "Is she ok?" Kubo shrugged "I don't know but I hope you like your room." Cedric kicked misheru and walked into the room. "…Why is everything pink?" SHe asked and looked at Kubo. "Well my mom did it, we can change it if you want I tried telling her that most girls don't like a pink bedroom I did a survey of my class but she went ahead and painted it." Cedric nodded. "I claim top." Misheru stopped laughing on the floor and popped up "I want top!" Cedric smiled "Well too late I claimed it first. Besides we've never slept in a bunk." Cedric tossed her bags in a corner and looked around the room there was one desk under the window and all there books were in a large bookcase in the corner by the door, the closet was empty and there were two cupboards with drawers for clothes. THe furniture thankfully was dark wood and had avoided being painted pink. "Well night Kubo see you tomorrow." Kubo nodded closed the door and went to bed.


End file.
